1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle steering wheels and more particularly pertains to a heated steering wheel which is provided with improved heat conduction means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of heated steering wheels is known in the prior art. This is evidenced by the granting of a number of patents relating to various functional and structural aspects of such heated steering wheels. However, a review of the known prior art patents relating to heated steering wheels shows that such wheels either utilize heating elements directly embedded within molded steering wheels so as to provide a direct heat conducting function, or in the alternative, insulated heating elements are disposed within hollow interiors provided in the tubular structures of the wheels. These insulated heating elements provide a better degree of heat insulation so as to prevent damage to a steering wheel; however, the provided insulation frequently results in a very slow heating of the wheels, as well as a loss of control of maintaining a desired surface heat. As such, there exists a need for improved insulated conductors which can be disposed within the hollow interior of a steering wheel wherein such insulated conductors would be provided with means for improving heat conduction between the insulated heating element and the steering wheel per se. In this respect, the present invention substantially addresses this need.